Pánico
by missginni
Summary: Atobe ha organizado una magnífica fiesta de Halloween en su mansión, pero sus invitados no acaban de comportarse como deberían. Sin duda, necesitan una buena lección de modales del gran Ore-Sama... ·Respuesta al reto de Allalabeth·


_Aquí un fic propiamente de las fechas, por una vez ^_^_

_**Retadora:** Allalabeth  
_

_**Reto:** Te reto a que metas en una misma habitación (queda a tu elección todo el contexto) a Shiraishi, Yukimura, Atobe y Fuji, y me cuentes cómo termina la cosa._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, por más que me pese, no me pertenecen, sino que son del siempre ambiguo Takeshi Konomi. Aunque ya me gustaría, me temo que tampoco gano nada con este tipo de historias, ya que no tengo ganas de que los chupasangres (dícese, abogados) se me echen encima._

* * *

**Pánico**

**_______________  
**

¿Cómo demonios las cosas se habían torcido de esa manera?

Hasta ese punto, todo había salido a la perfección: su grandiosa fiesta de Halloween, en los jardines de su mansión, con todo tipo de atracciones de lujo; la gran asistencia de sus amigos y conocidos, queriendo participar en un evento tan importante; la asistencia de la prensa para hablar del maravilloso gusto del clan Atobe... Todo perfecto, como cabía esperar.

Ore-Sama se había sentido como pez en el agua atendiendo a los invitados, mostrándoles cuán magnánimo era por permitirles disfrutar de todas esas exquisiteces que sólo podían encontrarse en su mansión, y se había sentido debidamente halagado por sus insustanciales cumplidos...

Pero en algún punto las cosas habían cambiado.

Sospechaba ―es decir, sabía a ciencia cierta ―, que todo había comenzado con la llegada de Fuji, cuando había pasado por toda su majestuosa decoración sin mirarla siquiera, y se había puesto a hablar con Oshitari sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su ilustre persona. No es que él _deseara_ su atención especialmente, pero le repateaba el hígado que nada de lo que el hiciese o tuviera perturbara jamás la sempiterna sonrisa de Fuji.

La cosa había empeorado, de algún modo, cuando Yukimura había hecho acto de presencia, acompañado de su inseparable Sanada. Había hecho exactamente el mismo caso a su anfitrión que Fuji, y se había dedicado a pasear de aquí para allá catando toda la comida que encontraba a su disposición. Desde luego, eso no era lo que Atobe tenía en mente cuando lo invitó, pero aun así se había aguantado...

Shiraishi había puesto el último clavo a su increíblemente grandiosa paciencia. Había llegado con ese niñato salvaje que tenían en el equipo, aun cuando no lo había invitado por obvias razones ―le tenía apego a su casa y esperaba que su mansión siguiera en pie al día siguiente, gracias ―, y no contento con eso, su entrada fue horas después del comienzo de la fiesta, despreciando así de manera tácita las normas de asistencia básicas de cualquier celebración.

Atobe había apretado los dientes, tratando de no montar un espectáculo bochornoso delante de sus invitados, y había esperado cuidadosamente a que los tres se encontraran en un lugar apartado. La oportunidad no había tardado demasiado en llegar: los tres se habían metido a un tiempo en la espectacular casa del terror que estaba situada tras la inmensa fuente de su jardín, y no parecía haber nadie más alrededor. Más perfecto imposible...

Y entonces todo se había ido al traste.

Cuando logró alcanzarlos, en una sala llena de telarañas, esqueletos y murciélagos, se quedaron atrapados. En su prisa, Atobe había olvidado que esa sala estaba especialmente diseñada para causar el pánico ―_su_ pánico ―, encerrando a sus ocupantes hasta que alguien más entrara en ella y desbloqueara así la salida. En cuanto cayó en la cuenta, había intentado desbloquearla por todos los medios, incluso algunos indignos de su ilustre persona...

Lo malo es que había sido en vano.

Lo peor, que ya sentía como las paredes se constreñían y cómo comenzaba a faltarle el aire a sus pobres pulmones.

Y lo definitivamente horrible, que sus compañeros de castigo parecían más curiosos que asustados, y lo miraban con un inconfundible brillo de diversión en sus siniestros ojos.

¿Por qué tenía él que estar envuelto en semejante situación?

―No parece que vaya a venir nadie pronto ―murmuró Fuji, con sus ojos azules abiertos y su sonrisa siniestra apuntando en su dirección ―, ya es bastante tarde.

Atobe le lanzó una mirada furiosa, instándolo a que se callara, pero solo logró que su eterna sonrisa se hiciera más amplia.

―Sí ―lo secundó Yukimura, sonriendo también ―además, como la música está tan alta, aunque gritemos nadie va a oírnos.

Otra mirada furibunda atravesó al capitán de Rikkaidai, la cuál le afectó tanto como la situación, es decir, nada. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos? Un lugar cerrado era de por sí antinatural, y más esa pequeñísima estancia que no era siquiera la mitad del cuarto más pequeño de su mansión.

―Tiene que haber una salida de emergencia ―susurró Atobe, tratando inútilmente de ignorarlos ―, tiene que haberla, en algún punto...

Se acercó a la pared, tratando de encontrar algún mecanismo oculto, palpando con los dedos el asqueroso decorado, mientras Shiraishi se sentaba en el suelo.

―Ya que va para largo, mejor pongámonos cómodos ―dijo desde su nueva posición, completamente relajado.

¡Ya estaba bien! ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse atrapado justamente con esos tres?

―¡Todo esto es por vuestra culpa! ―gritó Atobe furioso y frustrado por la inutilidad de sus tanteos ―. Siempre haciendo lo que os da la gana sin tener en cuenta el lugar ni las normas... ―se giró hacia ellos, dejando de buscar grietas en las paredes ―. Si os hubieseis comportado como debíais, ¡Yo no estaría en esta situación!

Fuji y Yukimura se miraron, y Atobe sintió un súbito escalofrío de pánico.

―Curiosa situación, sí ―murmuró el primero, con sus ojos terroríficamente abiertos ―. Siempre me he preguntado cuanto tiempo tarda en acabarse el oxígeno en un sitio cerrado, y en que grado la mente empieza a delirar por falta de él...

―Quizás hoy podamos averiguarlo ―asintió Seiichi, sin dejar de reírse.

Atobe hubiese empezado a darse cabezazos contra la pared si justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada no se hubiese abierto, mostrando al pequeño prodigio del Seigaku al que jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver.

―¡Gracias al cielo! ―exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como el aire volvía a llegarle a los pulmones.

Echizen levantó una ceja en su dirección, casi preguntando "¿qué tripa se te ha roto?", y luego se giró hacia Fuji, ignorándolo por completo.

―Fuji-sempai, Buchou insiste en que mañana tenemos entrenamiento, y que si nos quedamos más rato nos hará correr veinte vueltas al campo.

Tezuka siempre pensando en el tenis, por supuesto. En otra situación, Atobe se hubiese burlado de él hasta el cansancio, recordándole que ni siquiera con todo su entrenamiento había podido ganarle en su último partido, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que podía pensar era que gracias a la obsesión de Tezuka podría vivir otro día más.

―Mmmm... veinte vueltas ―murmuró Fuji, pensativo, llevándose un dedo a los labios ―. Quizás deba poner a prueba su paciencia un poco más...

La sonrisa de Fuji estaba teñida de esa inocencia tan engañosa que lo hacía parecer angelical, cuando en realidad era un verdadero diablillo. A Atobe siempre le había fascinado, pero lo cierto era que ahora no quería permanecer más tiempo en compañía de semejantes psicópatas, así que se encaminó hacia la puerta.

―Tu mismo ―murmuró Echizen, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y sin darles tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la estancia dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras él, atrapándolos.

―¡¡NOOOOO!! ―gritó Atobe, corriendo hacia la entrada y llegando un par de segundos tarde ―. ¡¡VUELVE ECHIZEEEEEEEEEN, POR FAVOOOOOOOR!!

Un murmullo de risitas comenzó a su espalda, pero no les hizo caso, aporreando la puerta como si le fuese la vida en ello, algo que jamás, jamás, jamás había hecho. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real, no otra vez...

―Le está suplicando a Echizen ―dijo Fuji, a su izquierda, con la voz teñida de intensa diversión.

―Obviamente ha perdido el juicio ―contestó Yukimura, a su lado, riéndose en ese tono suyo tan escalofriante.

―Echizen, de entre todas las personas... conocido precisamente por su altruismo y preocupación por los demás ―los secundó Shiraishi, que todavía permanecía sentado en el suelo.

―¡No! ―gimió Atobe, más que gritó.

Estaba rodeado de locos psicópatas, y la única salida estaba bloqueada...

No podía haber nada peor.

* * *

_Espero que no hayan quedado demasiado OoC (especialmente Atobe, que se ve en una situación un tanto peculiar xDD y Shiraishi, que no lo controlo demasiado). En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado._

_Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, en review, please!_

_Besos,_

_Missi_


End file.
